ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gamican Pantheon
Description All of the gods in the Gamican Pantheon deal with certain areas of power, so to speak. These are called domains. Each god also protects a few kinds of people specially; this is also the group that Champions of this god come from. Primary worshippers are from locations that share traits with the god. Elemental Gods Ammon Domain: water, shipcraft, salt, ocean. Patron of: water dwellers, those who suffer from depression, those who build ships. Primary Worshippers: He is worshipped by beings from Deme, Nadí, Pysné, Quaer, Vife, and Yokov. Not usually worshipped by those from Tanwen. Alignment: Neutral Good Marrenbell Domain: Rings, time, earth. Patron of: the young, meadow-dwellers, bakers. Primary Worshippers: She is worshipped mostly by those from Abilene, Bergen, and Faelising. Alignment: Chaotic Good Mikenn Domain: Fire, ash, volcanoes, lightning. Patron of: blacksmiths, creators, candle bearers. Primary Worshippers: She is worshipped by those from Tanwen, and nearly everywhere else except Yokov and other watery lands. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Gwindiore Domain: Clouds, storms, air, asphyxiation. Patron of: judges, caretakers, guards people. Primary Worshippers: Those from Eirwyn, Lé, Retë, and Wevrae are her primary worshippers. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Zilvrae Domain: winter, ice, snow, freezing, frostbite. Patron of: barbarians, those who prefer cold temperatures, and the old. Primary Worshippers: Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, they are not worshipped by beings from Eirwyn. They have a very small following for being one of the elemental gods, but those from Jamé and Wevrae are those who are highest in percentage of worshippers. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Lemmionas Domain: babies, new growth, trees, buds, spring. Patron of: those who are young at heart, weavers. Primary Worshippers: Beings from Abilene, Metsänn, Odeck, and Pysné are her main worshippers. Alignment: Neutral Good Gisudhana Domain: flowers, poison, heat, death, summer. Patron of: people who work with death, soldiers, and assassins. Primary Worshippers: One of the more powerful gods of the pantheon, this corresponds to her being worshipped over the entire peninsula. Many people who move to the peninsula are converts to worship her. However, worshippers are more concentrated in Cov, Gamaliel, Itzal, Shepho, and Tanwen. Alignment: True Neutral Shyntle Domain: autumn, decay, leaves. Patron of: gardeners, druids, and rangers. Primary Worshippers: They have worshippers mostly from Hilenn, Kir, and Uman. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Day Gods Sisu Domain: light, day, good. Patron of: diurnal beings, dragons, and farmers. Primary Worshippers: His worshippers are largely from Lé, Odeck, and Retë. Alignment: Lawful Good Sakku Domain: sun, sunshine, warmth, cooking. Patron of: chefs, grocers, market people, panhandlers. Primary Worshippers: Theirs are usually from Bergen, Odeck, and Wevrae. Alignment: Neutral Good Darpani Domain: sunrise, early-risers, day-birds, breakfast, love. Patron of: siblings of the twin, triplet or more variety, some other familial members as well, celestial beings. Primary Worshippers: He is worshipped by beings from all lands, but mostly from Hilenn, Odeck, and Uman. Alignment: Chaotic Good Dumue Domain: sunset, night-owls, dinner, hate. Patron of: also siblings of the twin, triplet or more variety, as well as sex workers. Primary Worshippers: She is worshipped by many beings from Cov, Gamaliel, Odeck, Quaer, and Xiágûn. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Night Gods Lomone Alignment: Lawful Evil Faera Alignment: Chaotic Good Dexana Alignment: True Neutral Major Gods These are gods that do not fall in any of the above categories but are still major players in the pantheon. Strocca Alignment: Neutral Good Kioxo Domain: skeletons, healing, terror, drowning. Patron of: sexual abuse survivors, healers, sea voyagers. Primary Worshippers: Beings from the areas of Itzal, Jamé, Vife, and Yokov, though there are people from outside these areas that worship him, namely Izalea. Alignment: Neutral Evil Vepha Domain: dreams, omens, nightmares. Patron of: writers, teachers, oracles. Primary Worshippers: Beings from Deme, Eirwyn, Itzal, Nadí, and Xiágûn are their usual worshippers. Alignment: True Neutral Minor Gods These are minor gods who do not fit any of the above categories and do not hold nearly as much power in the pantheon. Dippolea Alignment: Neutral Evil Illyrie Domain: lost people, lost objects, and that that does not wish to be found. Patron of: travelers that have no destination or had one but no longer know where they are. She particularly enjoys bards and the long tales they spin. Primary Worshippers: Beings from every land, but primarily from Jamé, Kir, Shepho, and Zavannen. Alignment: True Neutral Nina Domain: dragons, riches, dragon hoards, dragonborn. Patron of: dragons and dragonborn, as well as lizardfolk. Primary Worshippers: Beings that are not draconic in nature usually do not worship this god. She also does not take kindly to those who would worship her to receive riches. Most of her worshippers are from parts of Bergen, Jamé, and Wevrae. Alignment: Lawful Good Samua Domain: relationships, revenge. Patron of: those in a relationship (any kind), those true of heart and spirit, and those with a vendetta. Primary Worshipers: They are worshipped by beings from every land, however they are particularly worshipped by those from Wevrae. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Zariel Domain: travel, trickery, protection. Patron of: nomads, wanderers, travelers, rouges, highwaymen. Primary Worshippers: Beings from Gamaliel, Shepho, Vife, and Zavannen are worshipers of her, and centaurs seem to have a slight affinity for her. Alignment: Chaotic Good Category:Gods